


News about my Hiatus

by Spac3y



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Announcements, hiatus update, im not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3y/pseuds/Spac3y
Summary: I've been gone for a while, It's best that I inform y'all on why I've been so absent.
Kudos: 1





	News about my Hiatus

It's been quite a long time since I've come online for fic writing. I know that many are waiting for my to begin the Spirited away au. Rest assured that it's still being written, I just want to complete it before I post it, it was an issue I had when writing "The Skeleman" so I want to avoid it.

There's also some more stuff going on currently but for that I have to ask y'all to head to my Twitter page where I've made a post on this.

https://twitter.com/CancerousSpac3y/status/1250127520336195584

This is the post, I'm in need of help friends.

Thank you for listening and staying patient with my writing process, I will do my very best to post the au soon.

until then my lovelies!


End file.
